yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of postcode areas in the United Kingdom
For the purposes of directing mail, the United Kingdom is divided by Royal Mail into postcode areas. The postcode area is the largest geographical unit used and forms the initial characters of the alphanumeric UK postcode. There are currently 121 geographic postcode areas in use in the UK and a further 3 often combined with these covering the Crown Dependencies of Guernsey, Jersey and Isle of Man. Subdivision Each postcode area is further divided into post towns and postcode districts. There are on average 20 postcode districts to a postcode area. The London post town is instead divided into several postcode areas.HMSO, The Inner London Letter Post, (1980) Scope The single or pair of letters chosen for postcode areas are generally intended as a mnemonic for the places served. Postcode areas, post towns and postcode districts do not follow political boundaries and usually serve much larger areas than the placenames with which they are associated. For example, within the PA postcode area the PA1 and PA78 postcode districts are 140 miles apart; and the eight postcode areas of the London post town cover only 40% of Greater London. The remainder of its area is covered by sections of twelve adjoining postcode areas: EN, IG, RM, DA, BR, TN, CR, SM, KT, TW, HA and UB. United Kingdom postcode areas Crown dependencies The Crown dependencies (which are not part of the United Kingdom) did not introduce postcodes until later, but use a similar coding scheme. They are separate postal authorities. Defunct postcode areas London NE and S Glasgow Glasgow, like London, was divided into compass districts: C, W, NW, N, E, SE, S, SW. When postcodes were introduced, these were mapped into the new G'' postcode: C1 became G1, W1 became G11, N1 became G21, E1 became G31, S1 became G41, SW1 became G51, and so on. As NW and SE had never been subdivided they became G20 and G40 respectively. Dublin Dublin was split into Dublin postal districts by the Post Office in 1917 at the same time as other major cities in the UK like Liverpool and Manchester. After the creation of the Irish Free State (later the Republic of Ireland) the Irish government did not adopt postcodes; however, the Dublin postal districts remain to this day and the correct form of address is Dublin 7, etc. The ''postcode area D has not been re-used within the UK. Norwich and Croydon Norwich and Croydon were used for a postcode experiment in the late 1960s, which was replaced by the current system. The format was of the form NOR or CRO followed by two numbers and a letter, e.g. NOR 07A. Non-geographic postcodes GIR GIR 0AA is a postcode created for Girobank in Bootle. It remained in use by its successors when Girobank was taken over by Alliance & Leicester and subsequently by Santander UK. BF The BF postcode area was introduced in 2012 to provide optional postcodes for British Forces Post Office addresses, for consistency with the layout of other UK addresss. It uses the notional non-geographic post town "BFPO" and, as of 2012, the postcode district "BF1". BX The non-geographic postcode area BX has been introduced for addresses which do not include a locality, this allows large organisations long-term flexibility as to where they receive their mail. This postcode area is used by Lloyds TSB (BX1 1LT) and the VAT Central Unit of HM Revenue and Customs (BX5 5AT). Overseas territories Some of the UK's overseas territories have their own postcodes: These were introduced because mail was often sent to the wrong place, e.g., for St Helena to St Helens, MerseysideLandmark birthday for postcode and Ascension Island to Asunción, Paraguay, and, many online companies would not accept addresses without a postcode. Mail from the UK continues to be treated as international, not inland, and sufficient postage must be used. References External links * List of postcodes with lat/long information as eastings and northings, downloadable free of charge from Ordnance Survey OpenData, file Code-Point Open * UK Postcode Database *Office for National Statistics - Postal geography *OpenStreetMap - Postcode map *Strowger net: postcodes of the UK *Business Lists UK postcode map *Strange Maps - Frank Jacobs - Diagrammatic Map -http://bigthink.com/ideas/21163 United Kingdom Category:Postcode areas of the United Kingdom Areas Postcode areas in the United Kingdom eo:Poŝtkodoj en Britio